The present invention relates to an apparatus for flamescarfing the surface of a workpiece with at least one flamescarfing burner as well as with a powder supply device connected to the flamescarfing burner.
It is necessary with the thus far conventionally used flamescarfing processes to heat the workpiece by means of preheating flames and, to be sure, until the ignition temperature of the metal has been reached. Only then, the actual flamescarfing process can be started.
Since preheating requires a certain amount of time, it was already proposed to reduce this preheating time by placing an electrode at the flamescarfing burner which is ignited electrically and then forms a locally defined ignition spot in the flamescarfing zone in front of the flamescarfing burner, which is then used as an auxiliary starter for the beginning flamescarfing process (compare this with U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,425).
It was, furthermore, proposed to use iron dust to accelerate the preheating process, which is supplied to the preheating flames via nozzles mounted on the flamescarfing burner. See for this state of the art German Patent DT-PS No. 2,251,788.